untitled pokemon journey
by I AM epically epic
Summary: just your average day on Cinnabar Island. until the volcano eurupts and your home is destroyed and you get an offer to go the adventure af a life time


"_Hello listeners this is DJ Mary coming to you from Goldenrod City, I have with me here today Tasman Williams, the Kanto leagues runner up. So Tasman what was your journey like?_

_Well Mary it was fun, exiting, dangerous and difficult, as most journeys are. But it was really rewarding working with Pokémon, and meeting new people._

_Yes well you've obviously been very successful, did you encounter Brad and Conner on your journey much? _

_Yeah well I grew up with Conner he was always really smart so I'm not surprised the he went on to be the leading Pokémon researcher in Kanto, but it wasn't till I got to Vermillion that I met Brad._

_Well then Tasman what did you think of Brad?_

_I actually hated him; he was arrogant, cocky and stupid. But along his travels he grew up and now he's a really nice guy. _

_Were you surprised when he beat you in the Pokémon league?_

_No not at all, I beat Conner in the semi finals, but that wasn't that hard, he wasn't much of a battler. But when brad and I faced down, I knew it was going to be good._

_It was good; in the end it was your Dragonite against his Raichu._

_I know, and that Raichu was his first Pokémon, and I had only recently got that Dragonite so it wasn't trained that well. So yeah I lost, Brad became champion and Conner took over from professor Oak in pallet town._

_Was it hard leaving your family in Cinnabar Island to leave and travel the world? _

_Well yes I missed my Dad, Harold and my little sister, Millie every day. But I was kind of glad to get away from my nerdy little brother Simon._

_Did you hate Simon?_

_No but he was a dorky little know it all dweeb who annoyed the crap out of me constantly._

Simon Williams turned the radio off in disgust, "I hate my sister," he moaned rolling onto his back.

"Hey at least you got mentioned, it's better than her saying she doesn't have a brother" His best friend Josh Laughed.

"Not by much" Simon grinned only just seeing the funny side of it.

Both boys were sitting on the north side of Cinnabar Island looking out over the Cinnabar-Pallet straight (a Straight is a bit of water usually connecting island's to the land masses).

They were under a large oak tree lying on the long, soft grass. They usually came out and sat here most days, some days they would bring the radio and listen to battles, and on the others they would sit and talk about stuff like who win the Pokémon league this year, or what their dream team would be if they went on a journey.

Both boys were silent as the sun was setting over the straight. When they heard a branch snap and the grass rustle, they turned to see Tayla Coleman. They both groaned no one liked Tayla, except Tayla.

"What do you want Tayla" Simon snarled.

She grinned, "Oh nothing I was just listening to your sister on the radio, I almost pissed my self laughing".

Simon stood up looked Tayla in the eyes and said "you know what Tayla you can SUCK MY"… before Simon could finish his sentence the ground started to shake.

"Wha-whats going on" Tayla shrieked

"I-I-I-I don't know" Josh stuttered.

Simon reached for the Radio and flicked it on, and changed the channel to the local cinnabar station "WARNING MOUNT CINNABAR IS ABOUT TO ERUPT, TOTAL EVACUATION FOR HUMANS AND POKEMON, THE BOAT LEAVES CINNABAR HARBOUR FOR PALLET TOWN AT TWELVE OCLOCK".

The broadcaster continued to repeat the waning the three ten year old kids looked at each other, mouth wide open in shock when Simon yelled run.

Luckily cinnabar harbour was only a couple hundred metres away, and the kids made it easy. It was eleven thirty by the time they were on the boat.

"So what do we do now"? Josh turned to Simon and asked him, as Tayla walked away to find her parents.

"Well I guess we should go and find our family's" Simon shrugged and turned to look for his sister.

Josh found his mum talking to his little brother, Harri on the top deck "see look at all the smoke coming out of the volcano" she said pointing to the thick black cloud pouring out of the mouth of the volcano.

Josh walked up to his mum and she turned and smiled at him "I'm glad you're alright Dear I was starting to get worried, oh and Simon Mrs Pontifex is inside with the other oldies".

Simon smiled and said thanks. Simons mum worked on Seafoam islands as a marine pokeologist, so she often asked Mrs Pontifex, their elderly next-door neighbour to look after Simon and Millie.

Simon and Josh ran inside. Mrs Pontifex was lying unconscious on a table. Simon ran up to one of the men standing around the table and asked what happened.

The old man turned and said "she was found unconscious in her house the eruption must have sent her into shock, or so the doctors say.

What about a little girl? Was there a little girl with her"? Simon asked worriedly.

"Nope, no little girls with her", the old man replied.

Simon ran off without a word, with Josh chasing after him. "Simon wait were are you going"? Josh yelled.

"To get my little sister" he replied, and ran of the boardwalk back onto Cinnabar Island. Josh groaned and followed him.

When they got to Simon's house they ran inside, and started shouting trying to find Millie. After looking for ten minutes Josh yelled "Simon we have t go, it eleven fifty. Not without Millie" Simon yelled with tears running down his face.

They ran next door to Mrs Pontifex's, house and found Millie outside lying next to the trampoline. "She must have been bouncing when the earth shook" Simon said relief evident in his voice. "Yeah no shit Sherlock" josh replied testily. "Hey I think she broke her leg" Simon said pointing to her leg, which was pointing out at a weird angle.

They agreed to carry her together, they made it half way when Simon Tripped and twisted his ankle. "Shit what do we do now? I can't carry her by my self" Josh groaned struggling with the weight of Millie. "I can help" Tayla said as she ran up and grabbed the other half of Millie.

"What are you doing here Tayla" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Well I saw you guys run of and I followed you to see where you went" she replied. "But if you don't want my help that's okay ill leave" she giggled.

They ran up the boardwalk just they were pulling up the boardwalk. They brought Millie into the room where they had seen Mrs Pontifex, and the town doctor came and looked at her. "Well she's clearly broken her leg and suffered some serious head trauma, but she will be fine" the doctor told Simon.

"Phew that was close" Josh said grinning with relief. Simon and Tayla nodded in agreement.

Tayla stood up and said "well if you guys think that changes anything between us, then your wrong" she huffed and walked away.

"Ah good old Tayla" Simon said and they both laughed.

_**Two hours later.**_

The two boys had just got of the evacuation boat and were exploring Pallet town when a girl in a white lab coat came to them and said "hello boy's I assume you are Josh Moyle and Simon Williams, can you follow me please" and turned and walked away briskly without waiting for their response. The two boys shrugged and followed her.

The girl took them the biggest building in pallet town. It dominated the landscape witch was basically all houses. When they entered they saw hundreds of high tech machines with green, yellow and red light's flashing.

Then they saw Tayla sitting at a bench with a red haired guy with wild blue eyes and a lopsided smile. "Hello boys I'm professor Conner, head of this Lab, since professor oak retired".

They shook his hand and introduced themselves. He grinned at Simon, "Your Tasman's little brother aren't you"? He asked. "Um yes sir" he replied Shyly.

He grinned madly "very good then, so I'm sure your wondering why I called you in here, aren't you"? All three of them nodded. "Good so I heard about your bravery going back to save that little girl very admirable.

These past few months I've been going through Oaks old research with the pokedex's very old and out-dated information, so I've created my own newer versions. But I've been waiting for the right trainers to come along.

So you picked us because we went and saved Simon little sister"? Asked Josh

"No I've had my eye on Tayla for a little while, she gets top marks in school and her parents were both brilliant trainers" Tayla looked at us with a superior smile on her face.

"I was also considering Simon because he is Tasman's little brother" Simon groaned he hated being compared to his sister.

"But you Josh are the Wild card of the group but I can see you have potential so I will also give a pokedex", Josh smiled Conner thought he had potential.

"I-I-I won't l-l-let you down s-s-sir" Josh groaned his stutter had come back at the worse time.

"Okay kid's if you will step over here I will give you your pokedex's". They lined up and received a pokedex, and got logged in as the official owners.

Once they had their pokedex's, Conner signed them up for the Pokémon league and handed them all trainer cards.

"Aright guys I have one final surprise for you all" he said leading them over to a bench with three pokeballs. "In each of these pokeballs are Pokémon I want each of you to take one". He clicked them open and three Pokémon popped out.

The first was a little green one that walked on four legs, Josh took out his pokedex and pointed it at it, "_**Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon, The seed on its back is filled with nutrients" **_spoke the computerised voice. "Wow these tings are cool," said Simon looking at his pokedex after checking Charmander out on his pokedex.

They all walked around checking out each of the Pokémon with their pokedex's. By the time they were finished Tayla had chosen Charmander and Simon was talking to Bulbasaur.

Josh looked at the last Pokémon left, the Blue turtle Pokémon Squirtle. "Alright buddy it looks like you're with me" he picked up its pokeballs and returned it.

He started to walkout the door when Tayla yelled "hey Josh I Challenge you to a battle.

**Okay well that is chapter one it took me ages to write it. First chapters are always hard so Read and Review I would love to get some feedback**

**Oh and I'll need some OC's for battles and stuff along the way.**

**Name **

**Pokémon**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**P.S it doesn't have to be big there only going to be in one battle and keep the levels sane. So no level hundred dragon types. And only Kanto Pokémon that you find between Pallet and Cerulean city**

__**oh and i need a title so and ideas would be good**


End file.
